


Hurt Me (I Don't Mind It)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: You're Bad (but oh, I like it) [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Asphyxiation, Consensual Violence, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Rough Sex, even on Alec, mentions of BDSM, mentions of gunplay, slight bloodplay, sometimes Magnus goes feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dangerous being around Magnus after a kill. He got in this mindset, his eyes going almost feral. He was like an animal that had smelled blood, baring it's fangs, even to Alec.<br/>He knew that Magnus did not want to kill him, or even hurt him too badly, but when he was like that, when he was the killer who enjoyed strangling someone with their own intestines and then covering his crime scene in glitter just to make it tougher on the police to clean up instead of the laughing, beautiful lover who enjoyed both showering and being showered in attention, all bets were off.<br/>Alec half thought that one day he'd see the day where Magnus snapped and he ended up as another one of his victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Me (I Don't Mind It)

**Author's Note:**

> This has some somewhat heavy stuff in it in regards to kink so reader beware

"Magnus," Alec blinked, staring at the other male in surprise as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "What-" He sucked in a startled breath, staggering back as his lover lurched forward to steal his mouth. He barely had time to close the door and fumble with one of the locks before he was being lifted, hands like claws on his hips. Teeth nipped at his lips, hard enough to hurt, to draw blood and Alec grimaced slightly at the metallic taste in his mouth, hands fisting in Magnus hair, tugging and massaging at his lover's scalp.

His back slammed into the wall and he gasped, their teeth clicking together painfully. Alec pulled away with a gasp, head falling back to leave his throat vulnerable. "M-Magnus-" he choked out, whining when his lover targeted that one spot below his jaw that made him melt every time.  
"Shut up," Magnus demanded, voice broken glass and nails drawing blood. He nipped harshly at Alec's collarbone, sure to leave a nasty bruise.

The blue eyed male was vaguely aware that they were moving, crashing into his room as their mouths fought, teeth vicious and tongues biting.

"Get your clothes off," Magnus growled, eyes flashing as he shoved Alec down onto the bed without him. "Or I'll cut them off." He shrugged out of his own shirt, a rather dreary black thing that was unlike the colorful male, fingers finding the knife at his belt afterwards. The knife that had spilled countless people’s blood.

Alec's breath caught in his throat at the sight, both terrified and aroused. It was not only Magnus that was dangerous in these situations. It was that Alec liked it when he was rough. Liked it when Magnus held a knife to his throat and fucked him until he had screamed himself hoarse. Liked it when he was bound and bruised and used, fingers around his throat and body forced open.

"M-Magnus," he stammered once more, shivering as he sat up, fingers too clumsy to do more than fumble with the hem of his pants.

"No?" The killer raised an eyebrow, smirk full of violence. "I suppose I'm not surprised, you always have liked it rough. Get up."

Alec nodded weakly, stumbling to his feet. He didn't have time to wonder what he was supposed to do, a hand slamming into his chest and knocking him against the wall. His head smacked against the wall, sending black spots across his vision. By the time the ache had dulled, Magnus had his knife at the collar of his shirt, point digging into his throat.

"Wait-"

"News flash, honey," Magnus answered, lifting a hand to grip his lover's throat. "You're not in charge."

The sound of his shirt tearing down the middle did nothing to ease his panic, nor did the cool kiss of metal against his skin, the tip of the blade drawing blood all the way down.

"There now," Magnus murmured, eyes heavy lidded as he eyed the neat red line, fingers easing up on their grip. "Isn't that better?"

Alec gasped for air, shivering against the cold air now caressing his skin. His shirt was in jagged tears, slipping down his arms to fall to the floor, leaving him all too exposed.

The kiss of metal against his nipple had him freezing, eyes wide. "Magnus-"

"Shhh," his lover soothed, circling that pebbled nub with a sharp tip. "What would you do, I wonder, if I cut?" Magnus hummed, tilting his head to the side. "Would you scream? Fight? Try to get away?"

His chest heaved with panic, body a cocktail of arousal and fear and adrenaline. "I..."

"Hmm?"

"I'd like it." Alec finally admitted, voice barely a whisper.

Magnus smiled, slow and sharp and more dangerous than his blade. "Good boy."

He let out a sobbing breath of relief when the knife was replaced with nipping teeth, chest arching and fingers burying into soft locks. "Mag-gnus-"

"I want your pants off," the taller male murmured lowly, knife biting into his lover's hip.

Alec nodded shakily, pushing his pants down as well as the material under them, baring himself to the other male without a fight. Magnus would get what he wanted anyways.

"Such a good boy," he crooned once more, sending a pleasant shiver down Alec's spine. A hand slipped down to the blue eyed male's weeping arousal, fingers tight. "I'm holding a knife to your ribs and your body still begs for more," he chuckled, biting at Alec's jaw. "Your body has always been so slutty for me, hasn't it? Especially when it comes to danger." He squeezed harshly, earning a pained cry as he bit down hard on a pale shoulder, drawing blood. "Remember my gun?"

Alec moaned, fingers grasping at Magnus' shoulders. _God, did he ever._

"You took it beautifully, didn't you? And all for me." Magnus smiled, moving to kneel at the other male's feet. "You always complain about what I chose to do with my time and yet you soak it all up so greedily when I take it out on you."

Alec peered down at him, wary of the knife still in Magnus' hands. "You're not killing anyone when you do so." He pointed out weakly.

The other male laughed. "No," he agreed, lifting the knife to rest against the base of Alec's arousal.

Still could not describe what Alec became. "Magnus..."

"But I would grow dark, love. I would want to hurt you more and more, until one day I wouldn't be able to control myself and then you'd be gone. I don't want that." He murmured softy, shaking his head.

"Don't you?"

Magnus grinned, looking at the knife as Alec eyed it pointedly. "Ah, I see why you'd be skeptic." He gave a careless flick, imbedding the blade into the wall on the other side of the room. "Not to worry, dear, I wouldn't do something so harmful." Magnus caught the other male's calf, drawing his leg up over his shoulder before doing the same with the other, forcing Alec to lean against the wall, back sliding down as he went off balance.

"Magnus!" He protested, grabbing wildly at his lover's hair.

"I've got you," he soothed, hands supporting the smaller male's back. "Calm down," he dipped his head, flicking his tongue out along the skin behind Alec's balls, just barely touching that oh so tempting pucker of skin.

"That's not going to calm me down!" Alec moaned, head tipping back as he arched.

Magnus smirked, breathing hotly on shivering skin. "Should I stop then?"

"Don't you dare!"

He chuckled, nails biting into an arched back. "I'm in charge," Magnus reminded, dipping his tongue into furnace hot and velvet soft. "Do I need to remind you of that?"

Alec shook his head desperately, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he panted, hips squirming. "P-please-"

He didn't know how long it lasted, how long the taller male worked him open with tongue and lips and fingers, but he was barely coherent by the time he was done, eyes dazed as he finally managed to comprehend the fact that he was now spread out on the bed.

"Ma-gnus-" he moaned, struggling to focus in on his lover.

"You're so beautiful," the taller male answered, sliding into Alec with one long stroke. His knuckles grazed the blue eyed male's cheek, gaze almost reverent.

"Please," Alec whispered, hips squirming and fingers clutching at the taller male. "Please just-"

"Anything," Magnus panted, fingers curling around his throat as his hips began to move, squeezing just enough to make breathing difficult but not impossible. His pace was hard and consuming from the start, claiming his body without even trying. Every stroke left Alec with no illusion as to just who he belonged to, to just who it was that was bringing him such wonderful pleasure. He didn't even try to act unaffected, to keep Magnus from what he wanted as he let out a stream of his lover's name.

"Sometimes I think that I could give it up you know," Magnus murmured, voice at his ear as his fingers tightened, cutting off air. His hips gave a punishing thrust. "That this would be enough, just you."

Alec gasped for breath, lungs fighting for as he began to thrash, body assaulted with a mix of panicked pleasure. "Mahg-"

"What do you think?" He murmured, ignoring the smaller male's struggles. "Will you be my new project? I'll make you all pretty and cover you in marks. No one will ever doubt just who you belong to."

Alec whimpered, tears running down his cheeks as the struggle began to leave his body, lungs screaming for air that would not come, not without permission. He gazed up at his lover, struggling to focus through blurry eyes as his face began to turn purple, heart racing. His lips moved, forming a single word that made all the difference. “Yes.”

Magnus’ eyes blazed, fingers releasing their hold as his hips bucked, a hand that had been strangling Alec a moment before moving to bring him pleasure.

Alec screamed as his body spent itself.

* * *

“You’re going to have bruises,” Magnus remarked sometime later, tracing the purpling marks around his lover’s throat.

Alec sighed, voice hoarse and throat aching. “I usually do when it comes to you.”

“Do you wish I was gentler?” He questioned curiously, sitting up to gaze down at the blue eyed male.

“Magnus,” Alec murmured, cracking an eye open to touch a hand to his lover’s face. “you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t take what you wanted and damn the consequences. Besides, it’s not like I don’t enjoy it.”

The taller male nodded slightly, pulling Alec closer as he laid back down. It was minutes later when he finally spoke into the silent room, his lover asleep in his arms. “You said yes.”


End file.
